The present invention relates to a method in a network of the delivery of files from a server computer to a client computer.
Managing software on a large network of computers is a daunting task. Software updates are frequently needed to fix bugs or security leaks in existing software installations. Installing these updates requires people to walk to each computer and run an installation program. When a member of the IT Staff performs the installation during normal business hours, the employee user of the computer loses valuable production time waiting for this installation to occur. To avoid this scenario, the IT Staff member might work an overtime shift at night or on a weekend to install the updates. Worst case is outside contract help is employed to run the installation at a significant cost. Once the software is installed, it is subject to malicious manipulation either by the user or external forces therefore rendering the installation worthless. The only means to return the software back to the original installed state is to reinstall the software.
Installing software on a large network of computers requires a large number of resources. First the IT Department must start the rollout. This can be expensive with employees working overtime hours or employing outside contractors. The users of the computers are interrupted from their jobs if the rollout is during normal business hours. Once the software is installed any future updates have to be planned and rolled out again. An automated tool to deliver and manage the software after installation could save IT Department immense time and money.
Software applications often need to be updated multiple times per year. Often times, IT Departments will neglect to install these updates for fear of breaking a system that may already be working. In many cases this behavior can lead to serious problems. Computers might be compromised because a security patch wasn't installed or a fatal crash bug at a production deadline can cause a company to lose hundreds of thousands of dollars in lost production time. All of these problems could be solved with an automated software distribution tool that employs scheduled software upgrades with the ability to schedule a rollback to a prior version.
Perhaps the most common method of installation is non-automated. Many enterprises still rely on manual installations by visiting each computer and running an installation program.